


The Mediwitch and the Wolf

by hslades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco pov, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Hermione Granger, Mediwitch Hermione Granger, Pining, Quidditch, Quidditch Coach Draco Malfoy, there's a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: Coach Malfoy's Wilton Wolves have undoubtedly suffered a crushing blow in the days leading up to the Championship final against the Overton Ospreys. Their trusted mediwizard Layne Parker has been regretfully admitted into St Mungo's and is currently being held in a magical coma due to an unfortunate at-home innovative healing experiment. Will Coach Malfoy find an adequate replacement or have the Wolves already lost the title, before the game even starts?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59
Collections: Career Day: A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fic Competition, Fest and Challenge Pieces, Quidditch, Short Stories





	The Mediwitch and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Career_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Career_Day) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Quidditch Coach
> 
> I absolutely loved writing for this challenge and even though the limit sometimes felt like a true burden, I somehow got it done. I hope you guys like it! Kiwi05622 thank you so much for beta'ing once again.

Draco sat in his dimly lit office at the club. The Wiltshire rain pitter-pattered on his office window; he hoped the showers would pass before the first whistle of the Championship final in two days. The damned letter of the club mediwizard’s wife on the desk in front of him. His hand firmly around a tumbler filled with Scotch. 

The fool had deemed the week before the final an excellent time to experiment on innovative healing methods. And now, the Wolves were out of a healer mere days ahead of the final. He had owled a letter to the English Quidditch Union, pleading if they’d send him a temporary mediwizard, immediately. They kind of had to, the final was not allowed to be played without a level one mediwizard for each team. 

A sudden knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

Draco hadn’t got a clue who would still be at the club at this late hour. “Come in,”

The door slowly opened and a skittish Hermione Granger walked into his office.

“What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised. He hadn’t seen her since that sinful night in Holyhead two months ago.

“Jones floo-called, saying the Wolves needed a temporary mediwizard,” she casually answered.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the Mediwitch for the Harpy’s?” Draco thought that she looked adorable, standing there nervously fidgeting with her hands.

“Well, they aren’t in the final, are they?” Hermione countered.

“I suppose you are correct, but there are many other options,” Draco genuinely didn’t know why she’d want to help him.“Why didn’t you let anyone else take this job?”

“You needed help,” she simply stated.

“Jones would’ve called another mediwizard and we’d have a capable one for the final,”

“But you wouldn’t have one that would care about your team,”

“Granger, will you please sit down, I’m getting nervous just looking at you,” He conjured another tumbler, poured her a glass of scotch and set it down in front of her. “I’m glad you’re helping us out, it’s just I don’t understand why,”

She averted his eyes, “I just like to help people,”

“Even a man who tormented you in school?”

“You’re not that man anymore,” She met his gaze, her amber eyes were full with understanding. It irked him. He couldn’t understand why she could still see him as a new man after what he had done two months ago.

“I avoided you after Holyhead,” Draco brought his glass to his lips and took a big gulp of Scotch, “that was not the gentlemanly thing to do,”

He had basically bolted from the hotel room after he came down from his high. Leaving her dishevelled in his bed, while he fled home to Wiltshire. It was one thing to have secret fantasies about the Golden Girl. It was a whole other thing to act upon them. The feelings he had felt, when she lay there peacefully in his arms, had terrified him. She was too good for him, and after all, he had done, he didn’t deserve her. He hadn’t known how to handle himself. So he returned to the only thing he knew. He ran far and he ran quick.

“I could’ve sent a letter, too, and I didn’t do that either, it’s not all your fault,”

“Stop it. You don’t get to be all selfless on this one, Granger,” He slammed his whiskey glass on the desk, making Hermione jump. He most definitely didn’t deserve a woman like her.

“I panicked. I left you alone. I avoided you,” these feelings had laid buried for a while now. “you did nothing wrong.” he added softly.

“Why, though?” She asked in a small voice.

“I don’t fucking know,” he did know, though. He had felt something, for the first time in years.

“Well, if that’s all you need to say,” Hermione started, “I think I should go home, I’ll be back at eight tomorrow to meet the team.”

There was a thick silence hanging in the air between them. 

“Stay,” He couldn’t let her go now. He hadn’t felt this calm and peaceful since… well since he had her in his arms in that hotel room in Holyhead. It wasn’t his lack of trying to find that feeling with other witches, but nothing had compared to her. “Just a little bit longer.”

“I guess I can finish my drink,” Hermione conceded, raising her glass to her lips, “Are you okay, Draco?” Finally looking straight at him, her eyes filled with concern.

Draco followed the motion intently, his gaze lingering on her soft lips for a little too long. 

“Uhm yeah, I’m fine, just a bit stressed,” Draco confessed, “Apparently your first Championship final as a coach is a bit nerve-wracking.” 

“It will be okay,” Hermione started, “You’re an excellent coach, you’ve got an exceptional team,”

Somehow, without even knowing it, she had known exactly what to say to soothe his anxiety. 

“Would you maybe,” He started, shifting his gaze to look intently at his half-empty glass.“Let me take you out for dinner next week?” 

He unsurely looked up at her again and found her returning his gaze curiously.

“I’d like to properly thank you for helping out,” Merlin, he’d like her to say yes, “And to apologize for my behaviour after Holyhead,”

“Dinner would be nice,” Hermione answered as she finished her scotch and stood from her chair.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” She walked towards his office door, “Goodnight, Draco.”

Draco’s gaze had unconsciously slipped to her bum, which was covered in a pair of those sinful muggle jeans. He had stared a little too long, she had already opened his office door.

“Goodnight, Hermione,” He answered, but his office door had already closed. 

As he waited in his living room until it was an appropriate time to arrive on Hermione’s doorstep he remembered the events of that weekend. After Watson had caught the snitch he had wanted to do nothing more than take her in his arms, hug her tightly and kiss her obnoxiously. They had made it, the wolves had won the league for the first time in 40 years and there was no one he’d rather celebrate that fact with than the bushy-haired mediwitch. They were however both in function that night and there were reporters all over the national quidditch stadium. No, he had patiently waited to take her out for dinner in the muggle world. He needed a date without pressure so he could finally figure out if his feelings went deeper than a simple infatuation.

Once he arrived on her doorstep and she opened the door wearing a beautiful long figure-hugging dress, he had been speechless. 

“Hi,” She greeted softly.

He shook his head slightly to get his head back into the game. “Hi, you look beautiful,” He leaned over and brushed his lips over her cheek.

As he backed up he saw a blush spread over Hermione’s cheek as a result of his compliment.

“How was the hangover,” She tried to change the subject.

“Horrific, I’m not in my twenties anymore…” he laughed, “You?” 

“I went home relatively early,” She countered, “And it did feel a bit traitorous to drink that heavily on the rival of my normal employer winning the league.”

“Shall we,” He offered her his arm to take, “I’ve spent hours searching for the best-hidden gems in muggle London,” 

“Muggle?” Hermione asked, surprised.

“Yes, And don’t start about me not wanting to be seen with you.” He defended himself before he had too. “I’d show you off if Skeeter and her photographer were it that bush over there.” He gestured his hand towards the bushes right across Hermione’s front door.

“I wasn’t accusing you of anything, Draco,” She poked her elbow into his ribs teasingly. “I’m just surprised by the visual of the former golden boy of pureblood elitism researching hip muggle restaurants.”

“You are a real joker aren’t you, Granger?” He laughed. “To be completely honest I wasn’t sure you wanted to be seen with me,” He confessed as they reached the apparition point near her house.

He quickly apparated them to the apparition point closest to the muggle restaurant, he didn’t want to hear her confirm she would rather not be seen out and about with him. They had tumbled into each other once they landed in the alley. The perfect way her lithe body fitted into his broad one reminded him of that sinful night in Holyhead once more.

“Why did you just apparate us away and not let me respond to such an outrageous statement?” She said as she put her hands on his chest and pushed herself off him to be able to look him in the eyes.

“Because I know what your answer would be and I’d rather not hear it.” He stated as he focussed his eyes intently on the brick wall behind her, everything to not see the look of pity that would undoubtedly be in her eyes at this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you think,  
> Did the Wolves win the league?  
> How did their date go?  
> I have an idea of what would happen next, but I'm curious to know what you guys think.


End file.
